


I Didn't Know Where To Go:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Break Up, Children, Consensual, Cure/Cures, Daughters, Dessert & Sweets, Disney Movies, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement Ring/Engagement Rings, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e03 Ua 'O'Oloku Ke Anu I Na Mauna (The Chilling Storm Is on the Mountains), Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sons, Talking, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve doesn't know what to do when Catherine left him for the CIA, He stood there with the ring box in his pocket, He had no where to turn, Except one person, He drove over there, & didn't know what to expect from him, What happens when he sees Danny?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	I Didn't Know Where To Go:

*Summary: Steve doesn't know what to do when Catherine left him for the **_CIA_** , He stood there with the ring box in his pocket, He had no where to turn, Except one person, He drove over there, & didn't know what to expect from him, What happens when he sees Danny?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

**"She doesn't really love me, Not really, I ** _thought_** I could make her happy, But, Obviously, I can't"**, Commander Steve McGarrett thought to himself, as he watched his ex-lover, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins left the island for good now, After Kono's Wedding was over with. He didn't know where to turn to, Suddenly, He was in truck, & driving aimlessly around, til he reached his best friend, & partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams's house.

 

He went to the entry way, & knocked on the front door, The Blond's voice came through, & said, "Hold on, I am coming", & when he opened the door, He was shocked to see Steve there, He asked the hunky brunette, "I thought that you & Catherine were gonna celebrate your big night....We were gonna meet.....", He was cut off by the condition that his best friend was in. "What happened ?", & he led him inside, & had him sit on the couch.

 

"She left me, It was like the last couple of years didn't mean anything to her, Danno", Steve said sadly, & then without further prompting, He cried hard into his best friend's chest. Grace, & Charlie Williams, Danny's children, were shocked, as they stood in the doorway of the kitchen, while their father was comforting their uncle over his latest heartbreak. They saw them, "Shit, Danno, I am sorry, I am ruining your weekend with the kids, I didn't know where to go, I'll....", The Blond just cut him off, & said, "No, Stay here tonight, Okay ?", He turned to children, & said this to them.

 

"It's okay, Kids, Uncle Steve is gonna be okay", Danny told them with a smile, Steve composed himself, & said, "I am just sad, I'll be okay, Cause I have you guys in my life", They nodded, & the shorter man told them, "Go ahead, & get started on the ice cream sundae", They nodded, & went back into the kitchen. "Stay with us tonight, Steve, Those kids love you so much, & so do I", Steve smiled, & the former seal nodded, & said, "I think that I will, It's best offer that I've gotten, Thanks, Danno", & they went to help the kids with their task.

 

The kids got all that they needed to do the sundae for later, They had pizza for dinner, & watched classic cartoons, cause Charlie never saw them, "We love you, Uncle Steve", The Young Girl said, "You **_are_** the bestest uncle ever", Charlie added, & the Five-O Commander pulled them close to him, & hugged them, "I love you too", & he kissed them on the cheek, They built their ice cream sundae, & went to watch their first cartoon, Charlie was snuggled on one side of Danny, while Grace was on the other side of Steve, They drifted off to sleep after the third cartoon, Danny switched on the regular t.v., The Men relaxed, as they were enjoying the rest of their treat, "Grace, & Charlie are right, We love you, & you are the bestest uncle ever", That made Steve smiled, & he knew that he would be all right, as long as he has these three special people in his life.

 

The End.


End file.
